


Donde las palabras no funcionan

by Hibiscussyriacus



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Victorian John Watson, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscussyriacus/pseuds/Hibiscussyriacus
Summary: Se miran pero no lo dicen, sólo en la oscuridad y bajo el embrujo de la música son honestos consigo mismos.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Donde las palabras no funcionan

**Author's Note:**

> Recuperando algunas historias que escribí sobre Sherlock me encontré con este pequeño fanfic, espero sea de su agrado.

**I**

El doctor Watson le temía al insomnio...

Porque cada minuto que permanecía despierto en la oscuridad de su habitación, era un minuto regalado al prohibido amor que sentía por ese gran hombre con el que había compartido largos años de su vida.

De saberse sus sentimientos, no sólo la reputación del detective consultor habría sido manchada, también perdería la valiosa amistad que había entre ellos.

El doctor John Watson era el tipo de hombres que se abandonan a si mismo por el bienestar de los que aman.

Fuera de la habitación, Holmes acariciaba las cuerdas de su violín mientras sus penetrantes ojos grises se clavaban en la puerta de la habitación de Watson como si una fuerza invisible le hiciera capaz de ver a través de esta la inalcanzable figura de su mejor amigo.

Años de profunda y fiel amistad con su querido doctor habían hecho radicales cambios en su persona.

Holmes, aun siendo incapaz de comprender el fino funcionamiento que mueve los sentimientos del hombre, se había descubierto a si mismo amando a Watson.

Sabedor de las leyes inglesas y de los gustos de Watson, había aceptado sus sentimientos como "no correspondidos".

Y aun así esa noche interpretaba maravillosamente una triste melodía solamente dedicada a su querido doctor.

**II**

El doctor Watson amó mil y un veces más a Holmes al escuchar las notas del violín, anheló, con todo el egoísmo que puede sentir un hombre enamorado, en silencio que aquello fuera sólo para él.

Se levantó de su cama y miró hacia la puerta ¡qué difícil le parecía ir hacia él en ese momento! prefería ocultarse en la oscuridad, donde el brillante cerebro de Holmes no fuera capaz de deducir sus pensamientos.

**III**

Holmes continuó tocando. Watson no dejó de escuchar

Y sin que llegaran a ser capaces de descubrirlo, ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos.

Y se amaron más de lo que otros habían sido capaces.


End file.
